


Buckle Up, I'm a Give it to You Stronger

by cuteashale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: D/s elements, Dirty Talk, F/M, Pegging, possibly dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek always takes whatever Kate gives him. No matter what she gives him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buckle Up, I'm a Give it to You Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. This has been a long time coming, tbh. My first official Kate/Derek fic, so lemme know what you guys think. Warnings at the bottom contain spoilers for the fic but please read them if you think you might be squicked. I don't want to step on any toes.
> 
> The song in the beginning and end is Rude Boy by Rihanna.

_Buckle up_  
 _I'm a give it to you_  
 _Stronger_

_Hands up_  
 _We can go a little_  
 _Longer_

_Tonight_  
 _I'm a get a little_  
 _Crazy_

_Get a little crazy  
Baby_

 

“Hands up above your head. Yeah, baby boy, just like that.”

Obediently – he’s always so obedient – Derek’s arms extend over his head, hands fitting through the leather cuffs that are hooked to the headboard. Kate tightens them almost to the point of pain, doesn’t stop until Derek’s shifting uncomfortably under her and his brows are pulling together. She tweaks his chin, smiling.

“Are you sure about this?” His voice wobbles slightly, uncertain, and those innocent green eyes rise to meet hers.

“Of course I am, sweetie. Don’t you trust me?” Kate asks, tracing her fingertips down Derek’s bare chest. He nods, lashes fluttering against his cheeks as his lips tip up in a nervous smile.

“’Course I do,” he murmurs. Kate grins wide and wolfish, ducking down to press a slow kiss to Derek’s mouth.

“You’re going to love this.” 

She moves quickly and with purpose. Her bare feet hit the floor with barely a sound and she picks up the lube from the nightstand, squirting it over her fingers as she climbs back on the bed. They’re both already naked; Derek spent twenty minutes eating her out before she pushed him onto his back and got down to business. She’s not worried about getting off tonight. She wants to push Derek hard and see just how much he’ll let her do.

He’s watching her, dick drooling precome on his belly, and she smirks as she eyes it. “Somebody’s eager,” she laughs, tracing a single finger up the length of him. 

He shudders all over, thighs clenching, and she holds up both hands. “Ooh, baby. Don’t want you coming all over yourself just yet." Her fingers spread over his hips, running lightly up and down his sides. “I’m sure we can make a mess of you before the night’s up. Can’t we?” 

Derek doesn’t answer right away and Kate reaches up, flicks his nipple sharply with one fingernail. “Can’t we,” she repeats firmly.

“Yes! Yes, Kate, we can. You will.”

She smiles. 

“What a good boy.”

 

~

 

“Please…please, please – Kate! Please, _oh_ –“

Derek’s panted pleas have Kate grinning, her eyes bright with something resembling glee as she shoves the dildo deeper inside him, hips working to push it deep and keep it there. The harness digs uncomfortably into her ass, but seeing Derek strung up and strung out like this makes it worth it.

He’s helpless. Unable to move more than a few inches at a time thanks to the cuffs around his wrists and the stern warning she gave him that anything resembling disobedience would end in swift punishment. He doesn’t dare disobey her, not after what she did the last time he didn’t listen. Werewolf or not, he limped out of her apartment and probably most of the way home.

“Sweetie, you have to show me you deserve it,” Kate replies when Derek’s gasps go harsh and uneven. “Do you deserve to come, Derek? I don’t think you do.”

“I do,” Derek begs, face flushed and shiny with sweat that drips down his temples. “Please,” he whimpers. His cock lies heavy and red against his stomach, the tip near purple with need. She hasn’t touched him since she pushed inside his body twenty-five minutes ago. He’s been begging the whole time.

Kate thinks it’s beautiful.

Derek in distress is beautiful.

“Prove it,” she demands, rolling her hips over and over again so that Derek’s first try at more words are just stuttered sounds choked off in his throat. She’s not sure whether the wetness on his face is sweat or tears. Does it matter? Not to her.

“Kate,” Derek sobs, hands clenching into tight fists. His eyes squeeze closed but not before Kate catches a glimpse of those bright baby blues.

“Ah-ah. Show me.” Derek’s eyes stay closed and Kate leans down, plastic dick pressing against Derek’s prostate and staying there. Her hand closes around Derek’s jaw, dark red fingertips pinching at his skin until crescents of blood appear. “Show. Me.”

Derek chokes on a sound that might be another sob but his eyes open, wide and wet, and fix on Kate’s.

She coos at him, pulling his face up so she can kiss him. He barely manages to kiss back before she’s dropping his head and sitting back up, hands fitting under Derek’s knees and tugging sharply up. He yelps in surprise, maybe a little pain, and Kate smirks.

“You like that, don’t you? Yeah. You’re a good fuck, Derek. So desperate for me. Always begging for a cock up this sweet ass. You don't even care whose, do you? Uh uh. Greedy little fuck.”

Derek whimpers but his eyes stay wide open and trained on hers. Her hips pump against his and she rolls them, knowing Derek’s eyes will close again when she does. 

“Sweetie,” she croons, fingernails dragging down his thighs hard enough to draw blood. His chest hitches as he forces his eyes open again. “Come for me,” she whispers, hands squeezing Derek’s knees. She doesn't even have to touch him. He arches and obeys, come shooting up his chest and making a mess all over his torso. He pants and gasps through it, fingers curled into tight fists where they've been forced over his head.

She pulls out of him and tosses the dildo and the harness to the side. She’s wet, but it’s nothing that can’t wait until Derek has the proper motor function back to get her off. He’s always better after she fucks him. He wants to please her even more than usual and that’s something she’s more than happy to work with.

She’s at his side when he comes back to himself, eyes blinking open and green once again. “Hey,” he rasps, then flushes and clears his throat. She laughs, combing her fingers through his hair and tugging until he’s meeting her eyes. 

“What do you say,” she reminds, lips pressed nearly to Derek’s. She can feel him vibrating under her hand, desperate for her attention like he only ever is after something like this.

“Thank you, Kate,” he whispers. “I love you.”

Kate grins and kisses him.

 

_Take it, take it_

_Love me_

_Love me_

**Author's Note:**

> Derek is restrained and penetrated. It's unclear whether he knows that either thing is going to happen to him. During sex, he is enthusiastic and eager to please. Kate draws blood with her fingernails on Derek's cheeks and thighs while they're having sex. She also calls him names. 
> 
> By my timeline, Derek is 15 in this fic. Kate is 22, hence the warning for underage


End file.
